hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
German☆Jet
German☆Jet (ジャーマン☆ジェット Jāman☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Germany. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany. Lyrics Kanji= 「予定の出発時刻まであと1分だ！ ここからの私語は一切認めん！気を引き締めろ！行くぞ！」 せいいっぱいの声で　グーテンターク！ドイツだ！ 地球(ほし)を飛び越え　ジャーマン☆ジェット せいいっぱい進め　ロス ゲーツ！ロス ゲーツ！ 覚悟を決めて立ち向かうのさ　ヘタリア 輝いた星屑を 慎重に通り抜け 余裕ができたら ヴルスト食べるぞ 新しい任務は　ゼーア グート！ゼーア グート！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 時間はきっちり　グーテンターク！ドイツだ！ 宙(そら)を進行中　ジャーマン☆ジェット 警戒しながら　ロス ゲーツ！ロス ゲーツ！ ナビの設定も完璧だ　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だ!! あらかじめ読んだ 本の記載の通り 遂行するぞ！ 「わ…ワレワレは…ち…地球人であります！」 言葉が違っても　シュトレーヴェン！シュトレーヴェン！ セカイはひとつ　ザ　ワールド　ティンクル　ヘタリア 「うむ、どうやら…うまくいったようだな。」 どんな状況下においても できないことはない ほら声を出すぞ 「Zugleich!」 C D E F G A B C D 声を合わせて　グーテンターク！ドイツだ！ 地球(ほし)が近づくぞ　ジャーマン☆ジェット スピードを確認　ロス ゲーツ！ロス ゲーツ！ このままいけば時刻通りだ　ヘタリア 「協力、感謝する」 予定していた場所を たくさん周って 少々…不思議な 知り合いが増えた 「ん？あのロケット…煙が出ているぞ？む？イタリアァァァァ！」 予想外の事態も ルーズン！ルーズン！ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Yotei no shuppatsu jikoku made ato ippun da! Koko kara no shigo wa issai mitomen! ki wo hikishimero! Iku zo!” Seiippai no koe de gu-tenta-ku! Doitsu da! Hoshi wo tobikoe Jaaman☆jetto Seiippai susume rosu ge-tsu! Rosu ge-tsu! Kakugo wo kimete tachimukau no sa Hetalia Kagayaita hoshikuzu wo Hinchou ni toorinuke Yoyuu ga dekitara Vurusuto taberu zo Atarashii ninmu wa ze-a gu-to! Ze-a gu-to! Sekai wa hitotsu za warudo tinkuru Hetalia Jikan wa kicchiri gu-tenta-ku! Doitsu da! Sora wo shinkouchuu Jaaman☆jetto Keikai shinagara rosu ge-tsu! Rosu ge-tsu! Nabi no settei mo kanpeki da Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu da!! Arakajime yonda Hon no kisai no toori Suikou suru zo! “Wa… wareware wa… chi… chikyuujin de arimasu!” Kotoba ga chigattemo shutore-ven! Shutore-ven! Sekai wa hitotsu za warudo tinkuru Hetalia “Umu, douyara… umaku itta youda na.” Donna joukyouka ni oitemo Dekinai koto wa nai Hora koe wo dasu zo “Zugleich!” C D E F G A B C D Koe wo awasete gu-tenta-ku! Doitsu da! Hoshi ga chikaduku zo jaaman☆jetto Supi-do wo kakunin rosu ge-tsu! rosu ge-tsu! Kono mama ikeba jikoku doori da Hetalia “Kyouryoku, kansha suru” Yotei shiteita basho wo Takusan mawatte Shoushou… fushigi na Shiriai ga fueta “N? Ano roketto… kemuri ga deteiru zo? Mu? Itariaaaaa!” Yosougai no jitai mo ru-zun! Ru-zun! Sekai wa hitotsu za warudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Only one minute until the scheduled departure time! There will be no chatting from here on! Now brace yourselves! Let’s go!” With our loudest voices Guten tag! I’m Germany! Fly beyond the earth German☆Jet Let’s advance with all our might Los geht's! Los geht’s! I’ll resolve myself to facing it Hetalia The shiny, twinkling stardust We shall carefully fly past them And when we have room to relax Let’s have some wurst The new mission is Sehr gut! Sehr gut! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia We’re right on time Guten tag! I’m Germany! Currently traveling in space German☆Jet While we stay alert Los geht’s! Los geht’s! The setting of the navigation system is perfect too Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! Just like the description in the book That’ I’ve read in advance I’m going to do this! “We… we are… Ea…Earthlings!” Even though we speak different languages Streben! Streben! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “Hmm, it appears… that it went well.” No matter what kind of situation we’re under There is nothing we cannot do Come on, let’s sound our voices “Zugleich!” C D E F G A B C D Let’s chime in together Guten tag! I’m Germany! The earth is getting close German☆Jet Verifying the speed Sehr gut! Sehr gut! Carry on at this rate and we will be right on time Hetalia “Thank you, for your cooperation.” We travelled to many places That we have scheduled to visit And made new acquaintances That are a little… odd “Hmm? That rocket… has smoke coming out of it? Huh? Italyyyyy!” Even in unexpected situations Lösen! Lösen! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on December 25, 2015, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is America's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media Category:Hetalian☆Jet